plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 34
Summoned: |FR = A Pirate Seas Piñata |NR = A money bag |Objective 1 = Plan your defense and defeat the zombies |Objective 2 = Don't lose more than 1 plant |before = Pirate Seas - Day 33 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 35}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Pirate Seas - Day 34 was the 34th day of Pirate Seas. The level is a Last Stand level, where the player is given 1600 sun. Additionally, another challenge is in place during this level: "Don't lose more than one plant". Upon completing the level, the player receives a Pirate Seas Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Difficulty This level is extremely difficult to pass without specific strategies and leveled up plants. An addition of a non-Brain Busters objective, absence of lawn mowers, and zombies present form the difficulty of the level. To begin, the player only receives 1600 sun, which is not a lot to defeat zombies such as Gargantuar Pirates or Barrelhead Zombies. In addition, the player cannot lose more than 1 plant, meaning some plants like Blover or other instant use plants can only be used once. This also means the player cannot dig up more than one plant for more sun to use during the level. The first Gargantuar Pirate can be troublesome, since it cannot bounced into the water with Spring Bean. However, the player is supplied with some Plant Food, so put it to good use. Waves 2 5 |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 3 1 5 |zombie5 = 2 3 1 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 |zombie7 = 2 4 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 4 |zombie9 = 1 2 3 4 1 3 5 5 |note9 = 300%/7 Plant Food |zombie10 = 1 4 |note10 = Final flag; Raiding Party! |ambush10 = }} Strategies Strategy 1 :By: NOTE: Level 3 is REQUIRED for this to work. In addition, this may take a few tries to win with this strategy, you'll see why. *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** **Optional: #Set up the plants like this: Laser Beans in the back, 1 Spring Bean in any of the lanes on column 2, Chard Guards on column 5, and Aloes on column 4. The jist is to whittle down the hoard, while also progressing until the final wave, where you can use the Spring Bean and Blover combo to get rid of every zombie. However, be careful. #The biggest threat to this strategy is surprisingly the Pirate Captain Zombie. If his parrot steals a plant, restart. You will not win. To avoid this, use your Plant Food on Chard Guards when they're about to be stolen. However, keep at least one Plant Food for last wave. #Shadow-shroom is only optional. In my run, I had a spare Plant Food left so I used Plant Food on it last wave in case some other zombies didn't get blown away. Strategy 2 :By: This strategy does not require any premiums, and only require level 2 plants (which you can obtain easily from their respective worlds), and probably works for level 1 plants as well, and no power ups, extra plant foods, or lawn mowers are required. *Required plants: **Winter Melon **Red Stinger **Shadow Shroom **Spring Bean Before you start the zombie onslaught, you should start with 1600 sun. Fill the back column with Red Stingers except for row 5 where you put a Shadow-shroom. You should be left with 950 sun. On the second column, put a Winter Melon on the second row, a Red Stinger in the 4th and 5th row. Now you should have 150 sun. On the third column, put 3 Spring Beans on row 1, 3, and 5. Here is what your first 3 columns, closest to your house, should look like: R SP R W R SP R R SH R SP R=Red Stinger SH=Shadow-shroom SP=Spring Bean Now start the zombie onslaught. Wait until you see the glowing Buckethead Pirate. Now feed a plant food to the Shadow-shroom. Feed plant food to Shadow-shroom again when the Gargantuar appears. When you see the glowing Pelican Zombie in row 5, feed plant food to Shadow-shroom again. You should be at least 1 plant food now because of the glowing Pelican Zombie in row 5, and the Gargantuar should be taken care of by the Red Stinger, Shadow-shroom, and the Winter Melon. Congratulations, you've passed the hardest part of the level. Now, chill until final wave, then feed plant food to Spring Bean to get rid of the Gargantuars, and then wait until you get your money bag. Now, if done correctly, most zombies should be no problem. The Swashbuckler Zombie, Pelican Zombie, and even the Barrel Roller Zombie should be no problem due to the sheer power of the Red Stinger and their general low health. The Bucketheads and the Barrelheads should also be no problem because they will always be poisoned when in the lawn. That leaves the Pirate Captain Zombie, whose parrot will always go for the plant that is furthest away from the house in a row. If it decides to target row 1, 3, or 5, then they will fail as the Spring Bean will simply hide. On row 2 and 4, it is usually safe as there are lots of firepower to the parrot, which will die. Walkthrough How would you rate this Pirate Seas - Day 34's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with extra objective(s) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand Category:Brain Busters